Missing You
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: He missed her oh so dearly, it was impossible not to think about her. Especially on their 4th anniversary.. A short one-shot from the feelings of Anakin Skywalker. One-shot.


"Master."

Anakin was swiftly brought out of his deep day dreaming as he heard his title name being called. He turned to face the young Togruta female that called his name.

"Yes?" he replied wearily.

"You alright, Sky Guy? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." he waved his hand dismissively and fiddled with the controls of the _Twilight_ for a brief moment even though the 'dingy' ship was on auto-pilot. "Just.. go and get some rest, Snips. It's been a long day."

"Are you sure? I'm sure R-tooie and I could.."

"It's fine, Ahsoka." he interrupted her firmly, using her birth name to get his point across. He wasn't in the mood to put up with her stubborn attitude. Ahsoka, seemingly catching on to his mood nodded. She stood up quietly with knowing eyes, that Anakin didn't see, and gave a pat to R2-D2's dome head. Anakin held in a sigh of relief, glad that she was being cooperative for once. She was near the exit of the hangar door before she turned around.

"Good-night, Master." and she trotted off, her head-tails bouncing against her chest and back. Anakin stayed silent as the door slid close. He leaned forward in his seat, his elbows propped on his knees and his hands supporting the weight of his head as he looked out into the vast empty space beyond the window of the _Twilight_.

His heart ached as his mind began to wander again. His hands unconsciously clenching and unclenching underneath his head as his eyes drifted shut tightly. He sighed and ran his flesh hand through his shaggy, intensely dark, blonde hair. His heart felt broken, alone. It ached for the one source of warmth that he knew ached for him too. He shut his eyes tightly and remembered the feeling of having the slender arms wrap tightly in embrace around his neck, burying his face into those dark brown curly-locks, sniffing in the scent of jasmine. Wrapping his arms around the skinny waist in a possessive manner and leaning in to place an affectionate kiss on those perfect, pink, soft lips. Melting in the chocolate brown gaze that shone with such love and laughter..

He opened his clear blue eyes as R2-D2 gave off a few short beeps. Anakin bit his tongue, biting back the groan forming from being yanked from his bittersweet thoughts.

"Yes, I know she suspects us."

R2-D2 beeped once.

"I can't just tell her, R2. The secret is too critical to tell anyone."

R2-D2 gave off criticizing beeps.

"Yes. I know _you _know and_ C-3PO _know." Anakin huffed, annoyed. Now R2-D2 was getting on his case.

R2-D2 gave off two low swoons.

"Yes.. It is." he looked back out at the stars and his heart ache which temporarily disappeared within his talk with one of his most trusted droids, whom he considered a friend, returned.

"4 years today." Anakin said to R2-D2 absently. A wavering smile splayed across his handsome facial features as his mind replayed the most happiest and special moments of his life. He closed his eyes and his voice became thick.

"4 years.. and we're a galaxy apart."

R2-D2 chirped a couple of times.

"One day, I'll tell her." he promised himself. "I trust her. It's just the Jedi Council I don't trust." he grazed his flesh hand over his light saber. "I know she would want me to tell Snips, I mean, she still wants to consult with Obi-Wan." he laughed. "I'll be telling Snips first before I dare even try that old man." he smiled proudly at the though of the one he considered brother and young padawan. "Just not yet, it's not the time."

A sudden feeling washed over Anakin like a tidal wave, almost knocking him out of the pilot seat. Feelings of love and loneliness rotted into his very soul and it took over his actions. The feeling brought him staring back out past the _Twiligh_t and at a small blue star, shining merrily in the distance. He knew she was looking at the exact star he was. He knew the same memories and feelings coursed through her at this very moment as they did to him. He could _feel _it."

"One day, we'll be able to be together." he said to himself more than R2-D2. "One day, we won't have to hide our love." he closed his eyes and reveled in the memories. "One day, I'll be able to protect her as a husband rather than a Jedi on a mission."

"One day, I'll be able to love my angel out in the open. No fear of being caught and no stress of war on our backs." he closed his eyes and pictured her here with him, her twinkling laughter echoing through the walls of the _Twilight_, forgiving him for missing their 4th year anniversary from the most wonderful day of his life. The lips of his lover were all but a ghost of a whisper from his lips..

"_Padme`.._."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Just a small one-shot I thought of. I will be doing a few more one-shots like these. I have a Star Wars fan fiction already set in mind that I want to write, but I have to finish the first two stories I am still writing and the other three stories I plan to write within the next few months. Please leave a **review **on what you thought and if you would like anymore one-shots like this. Until next time, Yodakat. c:_


End file.
